User blog:Benicioneto/Some items changes
Sterak's Gage= |pass2 = Upon taking damage within 5 seconds, grants and (90 second cooldown). |pass3 = for 8 seconds.}} |pass4 = |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Cooldown Reduction |recipe = Jaurim's Fist, Kindlegem |buy = 2800 |comb = 800 |sell = 1960 |code = 3053 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 500 health = * 10% cooldown reduction = ** Total Gold Value = * 3 attack damage (for every ) = * 75 shield (for every ) = * Sterak's Gage gold efficiency is further increased by |+105g}} for every obtained. * Sterak's Gage gold efficiency is further increased by |+105g}} for every obtained. * is gold efficient, without its passive. ** Sterak's Gage is at least gold efficient when bought on a level 1 and at most gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . * is gold efficient while using Lifeline and Sterak's Fury. ** Sterak's Gage is at least gold efficient when bought on a level 1 and at most gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . Notes * Add health to increase durability on late game. * Add cooldown reduction that synergy with Trinity Force, because the lack of cdr items for trinity force users. * Increased cooldown due to high passive gold efficiency, and to match Maw of malmortius's cooldown. References |-|Frozen Mallet= |pass2 = physical damage to enemies surrounding the target and creates a icy zone for 1 seconds, which enemies within by 30% (350 units radius) ( second cooldown).}} |limit = On champions, area of effect is halved. |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |recipe = Jaurim's Fist, Kindlegem, Crystalline Bracer |buy = 3100 |comb = 900 |sell = 2170 |code = 3022 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 700 health = ** Total Gold Value = * 3 attack damage (for every ) = * Frozen Mallet gold efficiency is further increased by |+105g}} for every obtained. * is gold efficient, without the passive effect. ** Frozen Mallet is at least gold efficient when bought on a level 1 and at most gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . Notes * Add base AD to nerf some ranged users (Mini-Gnar, Kennen) due to low base AD, and to add synergy with Trinity Force. * Ice Zone reduces synergy with ranged champions. References |-|Randuin's Omen= damage taken from basic attacks.}} |pass2 = source's attack speed by 15% for 1 second.}} |act = |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |recipe = Warden's Mail, Giant's Belt |buy = 2900 |comb = 900 |sell = 2030 |code = 3143 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 health = * 60 armor = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive, active and damage reduction. Notes * Active effect was changed to fit better for front line champions. |-|Frozen Heart= nearby enemies' attack speed by 15% (700 range).}} |act = all nearby units within 500 units range by 55% for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown).}} |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Magic |menu2b = Cooldown Reduction |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Mana |recipe = Warden's Mail, Glacial Shroud |buy = 2700 |comb = 800 |sell = 1890 |code = 3110 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 mana = * 90 armor = * 20% cooldown reduction = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its active and aura. Notes * The Randuin's Omen's active item fits better in this item because of the ice theme, and increase gold efficiency overall. References |-|Guinsoo's Rageblade= bonus magic damage to your target and nearby enemies (350 units radius).}} |act = and cannot , but otherwise behave like standard attacks (20 second cooldown).}} |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Attack |menu2b = Attack Speed |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Ability Power |recipe = Pickaxe, Recurve Bow, Blasting Wand |buy = 3500 |comb = 775 |sell = 2450 |code = 3124 }} Recipe |t2 = |t1 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 35 attack damage = * 50 ability power = * 40% attack speed = * 20 + 5.25 + 3.75 = 29 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 1.5 on-hit damage (for every ) = * 0.75 on-hit damage (for every ) = * is gold efficient without the active effect. Notes * Removed the high gold efficiency from stacks to add some clear wave and on-hit scaling. * Active has synergy with on-hit users, burst damage but high cooldown. References References Category:Custom items